Flaahgra
Flaahgra is an enormous mutated plant-like creature in the game Metroid Prime, and is the Boss of the Chozo Ruins. Theory Flaahgra was likely once an ordinary plant, perhaps a sacred one, as it had the honor of being the Chozos' centerpiece flower in the Sunchamber. However, the destructive Phazon mutated it beyond all recognition, resulting in this monstrous beast. Flaahgra secreted a poison which tainted the waters of the Ruins. The water was so toxic and corrosive it dealt damage to Samus on contact, but was totally cleansed the instant Flaahgra was destroyed. Scan Visor Information Flaahgra This mutant plant is the source of toxic water in the ruins. Flaahgra's growth cycle has been radically accelerated. As a result, it requires near-constant exposure to solar energy to remain active. This exposure has made Flaahgra's outer shell thick and durable. Concentrated weapon fire can daze it for short periods, but its lower root system is unprotected and vulnerable, however. Exploit this flaw when possible.'' Flaahgra Tentacle One of Flaahgra's tentacles fills a narrow drainage channel in the Sunchamber. Analysis indicates that Flaahgra's central nervous system may be located at the base of this structure. Battle .|right|200px|]] Try and enter combat with a full missile launcher. If you're trying for a full Logbook, scan Flaahgra and the little tentacles obstructing the drains. Fire charged blasts form the Power Beam at the beast's head or in the middle of the stem to stun it, then make your way to the one of the solar plates. Fire a missile, or rapid fire at it with the power beam, to upturn it and cut off Flaahgra's nutrition. Without solar energy, the monstrous plant will faint and collapse in a heap to earth. Make sure you are well out of the way when this happens. The tentacles will retract into the ground, allowing you to roll into the drains and bomb the creature's roots to shortly incapacitate the now ignited Flaahgra. It will shriek and writhe and retreat into the earth for a short period of time. Instants later, two solar plates will activate and shine sunlight onto the enemy, who will immediately spring back from the grave. Stun Flaahgra and once again knock over the solar plate. Get to the second plate and knock it over as well. Do not dawdle or Flaahgra will awaken and reactivate the plate. Now, three solar plates will activate. Repeat the process, until finally all four reflectors concentrate onto Flaahgra. Knock over, get out of the way and bomb, then watch as the source of all evil in the Ruins is burned at the stake. The murky pond will clear of venom, and the Varia Suit, your just reward, will appear on a nearby shelf. Retrieve it and exit the room. Trivia *Before you enter the Sunchamber, Flaahgra's picture can be seen on some of the Chozo Holograms. *There is speculation that Flaahgra was a Bloodflower that was heavily mutated by Phazon. *For reasons undisclosed as of yet, in the PAL and Japanese versions of Metroid Prime, an extended version of Flaahgra's theme plays when it is fought. Gallery Image:Plant_boss_page.jpg Category:Bosses Category:Species Category:Characters